mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowmaster
Hi there! Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! As I can sense from your presence, I can see that you are the type who reverts vandalism. Ah. If you continue to keep this up, you will be a very prized contributor of ours. It's a good idea to leave a note at User:Omega Blademan's talk page if it ever starts to get out of control, or if you need him to delete a page/block a user. I greatly thank you for your contributions to help MLNWiki grow, and all I can say is...keep it up! (By the way, you can request a page for deletion by inserting at the top of it.) [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 00:59, 13 January 2009 (UTC) We are honored to have you here. Due to your valiant acts, you have earned a spot on the Wall of Fame! Congrats! [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 18:02, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I have just requested your friendship on MLN. User:Kingdonfin a agree with you about that not-really-a-networker kid ;) 02:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick Ugh. Here we go again. Sharky64 is back. =P [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 18:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry for turning down your friend request. However, we Rank 5'ers try to get only Rank 5 people on their list. It's not that I think you're not worthy to be on my friendlist, I'm just Rank 5, and it's a duty we all have. The exceptions (jaredandbill, rank 2, and Bookwormy95, rank 3) are close friends of mine. :( [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:20, 14 February 2009 (UTC) What about sharky64?Left by Brandbest1. Join the 36ClicksClub2 today! 19:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 I dont know at all but sharky64 make spam pages --[[User:german77|'german77']] 19:15, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I admit it. I should probably take him off, but he seems overwhelmed by all the yelling and gossip about him. I'm giving him a chance. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 23:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, he should get 1 more chance. Shadowmaster 14:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Can you please give me 3 clicks on my DEM? I can give you some clicks in return. Sure.....Done! Trade? I've sent you a friend request to double check. If it's you - change your iconox's favour to 10 thornax and I'll sent you my spare red pearl :) 22:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) request I'm sorry for turning down your request. It's just that we try to get rank 5 people to get pipes andgypsum. [[User:Brandbest1|'Brandbest1:']] [[My Lego Network Wiki|'This wikia']] needs your help. Bored? [[User talk:Brandbest1|'Talk to me,']] [[User:Brandbest1/36ClicksClub2|'or join the 36ClicksClub2 today!']] Brandbest1 hackers on ur page, you wrote that you dislike hackers.not to spout off semmingly useless information, but im almost certain that you meant "crackers". being a hacker is completly legal and helpful job, and hackers are often hired by websites and companies to test security. crackers destroy data and are the true vandals 23:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :It all depends on the definition of "hack" you are using. I am a hacker myself, referring to "one who uses a computer language to perform tasks that they were not intended to do." The other, more common definition is defined as "one who attempts to break through security systems." As for the latter definition, there are professional "white hat hackers" who hack into systems to sniff out and repair vulnerabilities, and there are "black hat hackers" who hack into systems to view credit card information and other crimes. 23:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think ShadowMaster meant the kind who are Vandels, not the Secuirty Repairmen. 23:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Sharky The above said is not a networker. End of story. Ajraddatz Shop and Help I would like it if you would buy something from my shop. It would really be helpful to me, and you would get free stuff too. If you need help with coloring your userpage, adding pictures, or something like that, I am always glad to help. -- 22:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC)